


[pace is the trick]

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Tumblr Things [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/76672494804/">from Tumblr</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[pace is the trick]

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/76672494804/).)

It's Valentine's day, and so Loki is in a particularly gruesome mood. Thor hides in the lockers after practice until Fandral frowns at him - "Did you make a date with like five girls again?"

"No I did not. And that was Loki."

"But it was you they were yelling at - ah. But that thing with the roses and the naked selfie."

That was Loki as well, but Thor can't tell Fandral that. Instead he shrugs sheepishly: what's a guy gonna do, right?

"So are you just going to hide in here until the day is over?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Fandral flicks a towel at him. "Come on, I need you to drive me home. Can't keep my lady waiting, it's a special night."

::

Loki would say that Valentine's Day is nothing but crass commercialism at its worst, while gorging himself on the boxes of chocolates that Thor inevitably collects. Privately, Thor might even agree. But Fandal's a romantic: deeply in love with a girl. That it's a different girl every other month is besides the point.

When he's done dropping Fandral off, he finds himself returning to an empty home. Mom's handwriting on the fridge in her looping scrawl: _Gone valentining with Dad, behave yourselves._

She surely means Loki. Or maybe she means Thor: he's usually the one that gets blamed for all of this.

There's a trail of empty red wrappers leading out of the back door from the kitchen. Thor thinks maybe he'll go up to his room, sleep the evening off, but in the end he follows. Out past the pool, deep into the grounds.

The old treehouse - which is of course locked when Thor climbs up into it. He bangs on the door for a while, until Loki shouts, his voice muffled, "What's the secret password?"

"It's let me in or I'll knock the damn door down, Loki."

There's the sound of a padlock releasing on the other side, and Thor even doesn't know why they have a lock to begin with, except he completely does. Loki blinks at him when he finally opens the door, his hair tousled and falling in front of his eyes. That's about the last thing Thor notices, though. The first thing he sees is Loki's legs, bare save for white stockings that go up to his knees. Then the tiniest of green skirts, and a white shirt tucked into it. The tie completes the look, and as Loki continues to blink at him with intense surliness (Surliness Level Five, which means watch your back), Thor can only gape. "What the fuck," he says eventually, and reaches for Loki.

Loki pushes him away, and Thor almost stumbles, but he manages to catch himself before he falls down the tree. It's happened before, and that summer was not pleasant. "Go away," Loki says. Thor crowds against him instead, almost shoves his way into the room.

They built the treehouse together one hot, impossible summer, with only Heimdall to keep them from killing one another. But it was worth it, and years later it's a testament to Loki's attention to detail and Thor's ability to swing a hammer.

"I've eaten too much chocolate," Loki declares as Thor shuts the door behind them, dramatically flinging himself onto the futon. Candy wrappers are scattered on the floor like sad rose petals. Thor brushes some aside with his foot before he sits down next to Loki, trying to keep his attention away from the way Loki's skirt is riding up his thigh. It doesn't quite work. Loki scowls. "There's more this year than last year, by the way."

"Really," Thor says, not caring in the least. He shooes at Loki until he's allowed room on the futon, lies down next to him.

"Do you want me to read some of them?" Loki waves a stack of cards in his face.

"Not particularly."

"Oh, but I think I should. Some of them are delightful." He skillfully weaves away from Thor's arm, holds the cards out of Thor's reach. Thor tires of it quickly, and their struggle is brief, leaving Loki faintly breathless under him. "Dear Thor," Loki says. "You're still the one. Dear Thor, you don't know me, but I love you so much. My dearest Thor, my heart yearns for you." He glances up. "She spelled yearns wrong, by the way. If you fuck her I'll never forgive you."

"She signed off?"

"No. Please."

"How do I know you didn't send these."

"Sure, it's all me," Loki says, flat. "I have that much free time."

"You once changed the caller IDs on every number in my phone."

"I wrote a program for that."

There's something different about his face: for the first time Thor notices he's wearing makeup. Light, natural. But there. The smile slides off his face. "Loki," he begins.

"What?"

"Would you be my valentine?"

"No," Loki replies, almost immediately. But he frees himself from Thor's grip, snakes one arm around his neck. "But if you're good -" His voice lowers, and Thor can feel the soft glide of his stockings as he squirms.

"If I'm good?"

"Maybe you can be mine."

They make out for the longest time, until Thor lifts himself up so he can slide Loki's shirt up to around his waist. Loki's wearing white boyshorts, the hard line of his cock stretching against the material. "Fuck," Thor says. He cups it with his hand, and Loki curses so loudly Thor has to kiss him again to shut him up. Loki pushes him away slowly, his hands against Thor's shoulders. "What," Thor asks, blinking dazedly at him.

"Sit back."

"Yeah, okay." He ends up on his elbows, staring up at Loki as he does the worst striptease known to mankind, jerky and faintly un-coordinated. He leaves the tie and stockings on, after tossing the rest of the outfit at Thor's face. "Come here," Thor says, after bunching the clothes up in his fist and putting them to his nose, inhaling deeply. He tosses the clothes aside, says again, "Come." Loki crawls into his lap, loops his arms around his shoulders. Thor can feel his own heart, hammer in his chest. "You don't know what you do to me, right?"

Loki's face shadows slightly. "Don't I?"

Thor slides his hands up Loki's back, feels goosebumps rise under his skin. "Yeah, you -"

"Shut up, Thor. Just shut up." Loki kisses him again, hard and deep, and they fall down, together.

::

The next day, Loki post all the cards Thor got to Facebook, identifying each anonymous sender. He uses Thor's account.

He also sends Thor pictures of himself in the outfit, and in various stages of undress.

All in all, not that bad a Valentine's day.


End file.
